


【塔罗纪·皇帝】SUPREME

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr
Summary: 哨兵养子坤×向导养父廷有廷调教坤（注意！！！是廷调教坤，对！就是那种调教！）





	【塔罗纪·皇帝】SUPREME

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵养子坤×向导养父廷
> 
> 有廷调教坤（注意！！！是廷调教坤，对！就是那种调教！）

01

标准的三下扣门声响起，朱正廷抚摸自己精神体的手一顿。

“额……”穿着白大褂的尤长靖走进来，挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“人已经回来了。”

纤细的白蛇立刻竖起身体，红纹石一样精纯的眼睛看向了他所在的方向，然后慢慢缠上自己主人的手臂。

“安静了？”

“没有什么是一管你的向导素搞不定的。”尤长靖摊了摊手，发现没有收到回应以后尴尬地摸了下鼻尖，“所以……你要不要去看看他？”

沉默依旧继续，白蛇的三角头蹭上朱正廷的指腹，在他将转椅背过去的时候盘到了他的肩上，对着站在门口的人吐了吐鲜红的信子。

“好吧好吧……”尤长靖的半个身体都已经藏到了门外，一副随时准备逃跑的样子，“但是你要是反悔了的话，他就在静音室里。”

他向来害怕朱正廷的精神体，将最后一句话说完就立刻溜回了自己的实验室。

直到走廊上算不上轻巧的脚步声彻底跑远，刚才一直装作漠不关心的人才长长地叹出一口气，与趴在肩头的白蛇对视上：“怎么办？”

裂孔型的瞳孔里精光一闪，张大嘴巴将毒牙露出，却在咬上朱正廷手指的时候又收了回去。

“嗯……”接收到暗示的主人摸摸它光滑的鳞片，若有所思地点了点头。

02

流水声和风扇声将蔡徐坤的感官包裹得密不透风，白噪音在没有屏障的情况下是隔离治疗的最好方式。可他依旧能感觉到自己的身体在发烫颤抖，还没从差点进入狂化的状态里缓过来。他现在最需要的是向导的安抚。

蔡徐坤躺在柔软的床垫上，可以感觉到精神链接依旧牢不可破，然而他却固执地没有向对方发送任何讯号。他翻了个身面向墙壁，闭上眼睛试图进入睡眠，但是活跃的大脑硬是让记忆开始闪回。

在没有人教导的情况下太早觉醒绝不是件好事，蔡徐坤在10岁那年忽然发觉衣服扎得刺人，痒到他将皮肤抓得破皮流血，刺激的食物成了毒药般的存在，强光、噪声更是分分钟都可以要了他的命。

他不理解自己的变化，直到被圣所发现，并且被带回来抚养教导，才终于适应了自己的身份。

比常人敏锐数倍的听觉捕捉到了军靴踩上地板的声音。蔡徐坤立刻坐起来，正好对上了开门人的视线。

熟悉的黑色斗篷重新出现在眼前，刚刚还陷入回忆的蔡徐坤不可避免地恍惚了一下，仿佛时间回到了十年前大雪纷飞的圣诞节。

眼前的人带着可以暖化雪片的笑容把一颗汽水糖放进了自己的掌心，问一颗糖能不能换蔡徐坤跟他回家。

答案显而易见。

而如今这位塔的领导者、蔡徐坤的养父，同样也是他的向导、他的伴侣解开了斗篷，露出自己穿得一丝不苟的军装，坐在了床对面的沙发上：“把上衣脱了，然后……”

腰用皮带束到最细与高至膝弯的军靴都是他们之间约定的性暗号，然而下一秒马鞭划破空气的声响就爆炸在蔡徐坤的耳边。他将目光移到朱正廷脸上，却看到对方挑起一边眉毛，嘴角维持着最冰冷的线条。

“跪下。”

03

哨兵，除了远高于常人的战斗力以外，同样拥有着感知力极强的五感，这种天赋在战斗时对他们来说是如虎添翼，可在日常生活中其实是一种负担，一般情况下，向导会建立屏障削弱哨兵的感知。

可蔡徐坤的膝盖触地的那一刻地毯纤维的触感就隔着长裤快速传进了他的大脑：朱正廷撤除了屏障。

“你为什么失控？”

这个问题的答案朱正廷不可能不知道，每次战役过后都会有一份极为详细的报告送到他的终端，当然这次也不可能例外。

“因为他们的仪器干扰了我的感知，所以……”

胸口上突然传来的剧痛让蔡徐坤短时间失去了言语的能力，被放大数倍的触觉甚至还能让他清楚地回忆起马鞭的纹路，他的额角渗出冷汗。

“不对。”朱正廷起身走过来，用鞭柄顺着渐渐浮现在中央的那道红色鞭痕来回描摹，“这不是真实的答案。”

他的力道掌握得恰到好处，短暂而剧烈的疼痛过去以后就只剩下摩擦的滚烫感，凉丝丝的鞭柄倒缓解了一点不适，蔡徐坤保持着笔直的跪姿：“因为他们……”

“啪！”第二下落在他的肩胛，力道比之前更重，几乎是立刻就出现了一道横亘在背上的鞭痕。蔡徐坤痛得全身都轻微抽搐，背在身后的双手已经在掌心掐出了几个血痕。

“我问的是，你，为什么失控。”

“我……”蔡徐坤的头略微低下去，脑中闪过的画面却使他本就在发抖的身体更加不稳，他的双眼渐渐布上血丝，牙关咬得死紧。

向导与哨兵之间的精神链接除非一方死亡否则都无法切断，只要链接还在，意念、情绪甚至是感觉、记忆全都可以共享。

因此突如其来的暴怒和悲痛像飓风一样席卷过朱正廷全身的时候，他马上扔下了手里的马鞭跪到蔡徐坤的身前，然后捧住他的脸贴上了他的额头。

精神力的触感十分奇妙，又像是温泉水又像是暖风，顺着头皮渗入大脑，悄无声息地潜进到蔡徐坤的意识海中。拨开无意义的感知垃圾以后，朱正廷找到了他要的东西。

金色的雄狮圈着一个没有生命体征的幻象，可怜巴巴地舔着他的手掌。

他从意识海里抽离的时候，蔡徐坤已经回过神来了。

“现在可以告诉我为什么失控了吗？”他对上那双通红的眼睛，还没勾起微笑，就被人压倒吻了上来。

蔡徐坤用手臂把朱正廷箍在怀里，手掌却顺着他的后脑一路细细抚摸到颈背，丰厚的嘴唇用力挤压着对方同样柔软的唇瓣，几乎是能把朱正廷压进地板的力度，直到把他的唇舌都被吸吮得发麻了才放他呼吸。

他盯着朱正廷好一会儿，然后一下栽进他的颈窝：“我以为你死了……”

这次的敌人武力并不强大，却不知道从哪里得到了共鸣炸弹，短暂屏蔽掉蔡徐坤的链接感知以后让他露出了一瞬间的破绽，导致敌方的向导能够向他投射幻觉。

而可以让一个哨兵狂化的幻觉只有向导的受伤或死亡。

“你要相信我，我有足够的能力自保。”朱正廷用下巴偏过去蹭了一下蔡徐坤的头顶，成功吸引了对方的注意，“而且……”

他使了个巧劲使两人在地毯上滚了半圈，变成朱正廷在上的姿势：“不要因为狂化自责，我跟你说过，无论你在哪里，我都能把你带回来。”

蔡徐坤被他盯着，久了才不好意思地一笑：“嗯。”

“那么继续吧。”

“继续？”蔡徐坤还没反应过来这是什么意思，就被朱正廷先一步把手反折到了背后，紧接着就听“咔哒”一声，手上就落了个冰凉的拘束拷。

朱正廷站起来，重新捡回地上的马鞭，穿着军靴的脚却踩上了蔡徐坤不知什么时候鼓起的裤裆：“跪好。”

04


End file.
